<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Berries at her Fingertips by for_t2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126951">Berries at her Fingertips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2'>for_t2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Wars, Diplomacy, F/F, Food is Sexy, Fruit, No Smut, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Revenge, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Traditions, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson #22: a Royal Handmaiden must be aware of all the protocol and decorum of the Palace, for her Queen is a diplomat first, and a warrior second</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Sabé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teachings of the Royal Handmaidens of Naboo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Berries at her Fingertips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hm." Sabé poked around the dishes of the banquet laid out before them in the Senate conference room. "Hmmm."</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"Who sent these?" Sabé pointed to a stack of small shelled critters (fried, by the look of them).</p><p>"Same as the last one." Padmé was just about fed up. Especially since the Senate supper she was supposed to be hosting was on the verge of running late. "The Gilliand ambassador. And, again, she's not going to try and poison me."</p><p>"You never know who you can trust in a war. Or in politics." Sabé picked one of the critters up. Munched down on it. After a few seconds, when no obvious toxic effects occurred, she nodded in satisfaction. "And what about this one?"</p><p>Padmé rolled her eyes. "You're just doing this because I had to cancel lunch, aren't you?"</p><p>"It is traditional for a handmaiden to test her Queen's food." Padmé strongly suspected that if she tried to fact-check that so-called tradition, Eirtaé would burst out laughing. "And poison is an even more traditional method of assassination."</p><p>"I said I'd make it up to you."</p><p>Sabé turned to her with a downright wicked smirk. "I'm just doing my job, my lady."</p><p>Well, if she really had to, Padmé could play this game too. "I don't think you've tested these yet." She plucked the ripest looking berry from one of the plates, a deep crimson red and glistening with sugars. "Krrj berries, a Xibari delicacy. It's said they're seeded from drops of the nebula leaking down through the stars." </p><p>Sabé blinked when Padmé held it out just above the level of her waist.</p><p>"Aren't you going to test it?" Pamdé put on her most royally aloof stare. "Many traditional poisons can soak through skin. Some even do so quite rapidly." </p><p>Sabé glanced at the berry in Padmé's hand. At the ones still on the plates. At Padmé. "My lady?"</p><p>"You dare defy your Queen?"</p><p>Padmé knew she won when Sabé's cheeks flushed, "Of course not, my lady."</p><p>Sabé dropped to her knees. Leaned forward and closer her lips around Padmé's fingers, teeth just lightly scrapping her skin as she sucked the berry into her mouth.</p><p>A few seconds passed where all Sabé could do was stare up at Padmé with something beyond awe. "No poison," she finally breathed out.</p><p>Padmé ran her finger across Sabé's chin. "I'd never let you taste poison." Kissed the last trickle of juice off Sabé's lips. "Never."</p><p>"And I... Shit!"</p><p>Pamdé helped her handmaiden scramble back to her feet just in time before the footsteps march through the doors. "Ah, Senator!" Chancellor Palpatine flew in, arms and smile wide. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to." His gaze wandered across the banquet. "This looks lovely."</p><p>"Thank you, Chancellor." If it weren't for her years of royal training, Padmé would've collapsed into giggles right there and then. "I think it's time we invited our guests in."</p><p>And, despite her equally royal years of training, Padmé didn't miss the quick grin that flashed across Sabé's face the moment they were able to spare a glance at each other behind the Chancellor's back.</p><p>A quick grin that Padmé was more than happy to return. And when she added a wink, well, she felt really bad about cancelling on Sabé earlier, even if circumstances of war left her no choice. But she had promised to make it up to her. And they'd have time left after the supper.</p><p>Plenty of time.</p><p>(There might even be leftovers)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I'm falling hard for this ship, and I'm already running out of content. Help</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>